reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Upgrades
Allies Harmonics Hazza-the-Fox: Harmonics enhances the Sonic weapons (mainly the Sonic Tank- but also the dolphin); By manipulating the fields that suspend the soundwaves mid-flight, the waves reduce intensity when passing through friendly units and resume intensity when colliding with an enemy target. The result is Sonic weaponry is no longer a friendly fire-risk, and the energy stored from reduced intensity states allows the Sonic wave attack to be wider and do more damage. In particular *Sonic Tank, which is normally a destructive friendly-fire risk, no longer harms friendly units as its projectiles sail past- and its projectiles are now wider, and this will hit more enemies *The Dolphin can shoot slightly further, and do more damage. Also, firing at ships being attacked by squid no longer harms the ships at all. *The Mirage Commando is no longer a friendly-fire risk, and his projectiles are wider. *The Hurricane has a wider and longer cascading shockwave. Hazza-the-Fox 00:58, November 24, 2011 (UTC)I was thinking simply a bendy soundwave, or series of soundwaves. It's not really that spectacular, but it's the only sound-related imagery that would fit into a small icon. (we could place an outline of a human silhuette in the middle, to imply it travelling through- which might add an element of interest). VolteMetalic 11:16, November 22, 2011 (UTC): You forgot to add signature. Yes, this can work, like the waves becomes synchronized, making greater damage, and the guy in it being attacked by them is also great idea! :) The sound waves may be blue. Hazza-the-Fox 11:51, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Definitely blue! Agreed- I'll get to work on it. Hazza-the-Fox 10:47, November 23, 2011 (UTC) I'll get around to doing this upgrade's icon (two versions- one with a singular wave, another with a bunch of overlapping waves- see which is better). VolteMetalic 11:50, November 23, 2011 (UTC): Ok. Hazza-the-Fox 00:58, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Here it is- I experimented, but thought this did the truck just fine! (it shows the soundwave actually shrinking and passing through some guy, and expanding and resuming intensity on the other side!) VolteMetalic 11:25, November 24, 2011 (UTC): Hmmm.... I guess that can work out well :) I say YES! XD Hazza-the-Fox 12:15, November 24, 2011 (UTC)Excellent! Soviet Alarm Bypass Training Hazza-the-Fox 01:13, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Ok, the question is, what exactly should this look like? As it involves sneaking past garrisoned structures (by avoiding being visible from inside windows), and automated defense (by avoiding tripwires), there are two possible portraits; #A hand with bolt-cutters, snipping a wire leading into an alarm box #A guy crawling below a window with guards inside Although the second is more exciting and closer to the actual function, I think the first one might actually be better for a portrait as the purpose of the second thumbnail could be hard to make clear. Thoughts? VolteMetalic 09:42, November 22, 2011 (UTC): The second is more what I have in mind, but mine is: *A (black silhouette) guy crawling (on the bottom of image) below the eneemy sentry tower (probably 10-15m from him, on upper part of image), dont seeing the guy (who may have blue or red eyes, depending on the faction) witha wall in the background (directly behind tower) I will try to draw a simple image of it. Hazza-the-Fox 10:40, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Good idea. See if we can get a good form for it. VolteMetalic 11:07, November 22, 2011 (UTC): This is how I imagine it. http://img40.imageshack.us/img40/3461/absupgrade.jpg Just that the guy and tower amy be larger. it is in night, so also shady, with the moon in the background. These thing around guy are bushes in which he moves,, and between him and tower thats just grass, wont need to be present on image. Now I am thinking how to make it red-tinted and blue-tinted for Soviets and Allies respectively. And, the tower has a spotlight :) Hazza-the-Fox 11:59, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey, very good! That could work nicely! Also, do you mean tinting for the whole image to have an overall red/blue coloration of the image itself, or a red/blue border around it? (both could work- as it is a double-sided upgrade) VolteMetalic 12:53, November 22, 2011 (UTC): Yes, something like that. Te borders will be red/blue, as well as the eyes of the guy, and the whole image will have the tint of red/blue just as well, but still keep some of the coloring of the normal image (like wooden or metallic tower, stone walls and grass in moon light. Hazza-the-Fox 00:00, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Any decisions on the icons yet? Cerebral Stabilizers VolteMetalic 11:18, November 20, 2011 (UTC): It is really good image, maybe just two things: #The head might be higher, there is a lot of free space on the top. #It might be more red for my taste, but it is just my personal wish, which isnt that important. Dont count it. Just the first point should be sovled and this image will be great to use :D Hazza-the-Fox 00:29, November 21, 2011 (UTC) No probs #Will do #I could change the border to red- otherwise I opted for the hot-pink and violet that I've attached as the 'theme color' to Psi energy. Besides, the player will know it's related to the Soviets anyway (aside from only getting it in the Soviet menu). VolteMetalic 11:11, November 21, 2011 (UTC): *Can you make it more higher? That the head is actually in the center of the icon? *Yes, I understand the choice of purple-pink. I see the "psyonic energy" also as purple-pink :) Its just that I am dragged by RA3 theme, where Soviet icons have a red "aura" in them, really implying it is Soviet. In the similar way I meant it here. Maybe the borders and area around them (so into the picture) might have a red "aura", if you understand me. Hazza-the-Fox 11:43, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Nah, I might leave it as-is; as it is there is an aura wrapping around the head, and I think it'll work better that the individual upgrades are more visually separated from the other. On the flipside, I think I'll probably work with red/blue hues for most of the other upgrades, but it might work for the 'ultra' Tier 4 upgrades to have their own separate color (they are "so outrageous they don't even follow the rules" kind of implication) On that note- I think I've got a good formula for upgrades: *Normal upgrades, available Tiers 1-3, generally only affect one aspect of specific units in areas they may fall short on later game (the Guardian's missiles could be such a candidate). *Ultra-upgrades (mostly Tier 4) either remove huge liabilities or grant massive enhancements for super-units, or enhance several units with extreme enhancements (Cerebral/Psionic Stabilizers being one). VolteMetalic 12:33, November 21, 2011 (UTC): Hmmm... I think that all upgrades might have the color separation, only in different degree. than Cerebral Stabilizier is set :) Hazza-the-Fox 01:13, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Excellent!